tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
巫師
Class Summary Converted''' Class:' The Sage/The Ritualist '''The Court Wizard '''is a Support class The Court Wizard has the ability to swap players at night, redirecting attacks, conversions and investigations alike. This is an enormously powerful but hard to use power. If a Blue Dragon ally is recently revealed, they are probably going to be killed or converted. Try using your '''Tornado' ability to swap targets of the confirmed Blue Dragon with one you believe to be suspicious to get them to accidentally kill their own evils or fail at a convert attempt. The safest way to protect from converts is to Clear Mind the conversion target. Don't forget that Tornado can also get your allies accidentally killed, if used incorrectly! If you do this, be sure to apologize to the dead. Although there are more ways to use Tornado as the Sage converted counterpart, there are still many ways to use your Tornado ability, only limited to your creativity. Mechanics * Your Tornado '''bypasses immunity to redirection (this includes The King's redirect immunity). * Your '''Empower has a different effect based on what class type the target is: ** Empowering a Support class will make the class immune from all occupation/preventions/redirection attempts so immune from Butler Serve, Drunk Happy-'hour', Prince jailed prevention, Mercenary Stand Guard, and The Sellsword Stone-'wall' or Intimidate. ** Empowering an Offensive class will make the class gain death immunity for the night. ** Empowering an Investigative class will make your target always see "true results" this means that they will be immune to Apostle/Illusionist Mindwarp, Aristocrat Intrigue, Sorcerer Magic Dust/'Magic Cloak', Scorned Frame, and Fool Deceive. (The Mastermind's passive will keep him NS until N4 still.) ** Empowering a Social class will make them conversion immune for the night. ** Empowering a Killer class will make their attacks unhealable. (The Hunter's wolf will still be healable) ** Empowering a Special class will have no effect. * If two Court Wizards Tornado the same person, the Court Wizard higher on the player list will get priority and swap the target first. The second Court Wizard will get redirected. As an example: ** The two Court Wizards are 5 and 15. 5 decides to swap 2 and 10 tonight, 15 decides to swap 2 and 12. The result will be: For 5: Swap 2 < > 10 – Success. For 15: Swap 2 < > 12 – Redirected from 2 to 10 – Swap 10 < > 12. Strategy *The Court Wizard has a very powerful ability, Tornado, which can make Assassins attack themselves, make conversion fail and redirect attacks towards other suspicious players. It can, however, also hinder The Blue Dragon players by rendering players protected by Knights or Physicians vulnerable and interfere with investigation results. **Players visited a target of Tornado '''will know their target has been switched, and who with. **Generally, it is best to use '''Tornado instead of Empower on the first night, since this is the most reliable way to confirm yourself. If you are put on trial and post logs without any successful uses of Tornado, many players may execute you on the principle that lying about having used Empower is too easy. In Unseen games, if people were redirected by your Tornado, they know that you at least started the game as Court Wizard. *The only other classes in the game to be able to swap players is the Ritualist and the converted The Sage. They will accordingly often claim Court Wizard. *If you know The Inquisitor is going to attack you because he may think you are The Sorcerer, you can use tornado on yourself to redirect your attacker to an other target, proving you are a Court Wizard and not The Sorcerer. *Using the Court Wizard's new Empower ability, you can really swing the game into BDs favour. But you have to make sure that it targets the right classes. For example, finding The Butler or The Drunk is ideal as then you can have them deal with tricky scum while staying alive. Using all resources available to your advantage Lore: Unknown “Ancient knowledge of fire and ice shall ward off foes of any kinds, for I am the staff of the king.” "I find solace in my warded room at night, but fear this may be my last. I used the last of my magic to summon forth a runed spell of protection to guard me this night - I hope it will last. At first light, I found myself still breathing! But I discovered those closest to me begin to fall without the faintest sound of fading life. I suspect our King is not who he says. Those that speak up are at risk to be executed for treason against the realm. I have already seen too many falsely slain by coercion and trickery. Sun sets and I swiftly scribe in my journal my final thoughts to leave behind for the others -- That the king is not of our faction -- but is a traitor! ...a member of the Unseen.. My brothers, I fear you may be next--" Night Room: Wizard's Room Announced May, 2016